totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Coś za mało napięcia. Już wiem! Dajmy nastolatkom broń by pobiegali w lesie odgrywając walkę: kowboje kontra gangsterzy! Brzmi nie najgorzej.
Po raz pierwszy kamera ukazuje sporych rozmiarów kamery. Ewidentnie wygląda jakby zaraz miał się rozpaść. Ma własny agregat wraz z mnóstwem kabli doprowadzanymi do niego. Drugi z nich jest caluśki biały z widocznymi zasłonkami, egzotycznymi roślinkami i aż promienieje od powsadzanych klejnocików na jego zewnętrznej obudowie. Drzwi od tego nagle się otworzyły. Tori: 'Czegoś mi brakuje? ''Zerknęła w stronę drugiego rzęcha. '''Tori: Wiem! Szpiegowania zawodników. Skierowała się w stronę drugiego gwałtownie otwierając drzwi. Bucky: 'Co się dzieje!? ''Siedział w nim Bucky obserwując sobie zawodników w ich wolnej chwili. '''Tori: Ktoś tutaj miał podobny pomysł. Bucky: Z ciekawości. Tori: Dobrze! Nie tłumacz się. Ah tak! *zerknęła w jedną z kamer* Was widzowie zapraszam na odcinek! Oto Totalna Porażka Zemsta Weteranów! Nie ma podglądania jednocześnie nas i naszych podopiecznych! Oboje zaczęli szpiegować sobie zawodników kiedy jeden z stażystów wzruszył ramionami biorąc pilot włączając opening odcinka. Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po dzikiej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, zarośniętą ścieżkę, plac wraz z domkiem oraz szopami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Gwałtownie spada w dół gdzie Chip znajduje się pod wodą tonąc będąc jednocześnie zamyślony we swoich własnych myślach. Nagle o jego spodenki zahacza linka z hakiem. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Vergil mocno ciągnie za linę wyciągając Chipa z wody ciesząc się, że mógł kogoś uratować. Nieoczekiwani w głowę wyłowionego uderza nadlatujący sokół odbijając się od niej prosto do wody. Rozjuszony ptak mota się przez chwilę rzucając się ponownie i wyrywa mu spodenki. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Brian pryska odświeżaczem po lesie odstraszając od siebie zwierzęta, kiedy spodenki nagle spadają na jego głowę. Zaczyna histeryzować biegnąc na ślepo przez las. Zwierzęta wydają się śmiać z niego, gdzie wiewiórki czy niedżwiedż wytykają na nie niego swoimi łapkami. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Sam William widząc to zaczyna się śmiać z jego nieudanego oczyszczenia lasu podczas gdy Katleya stoi z założonymi rękami przekręcając niezadowolona głową. Widząc jej niezadowolenie przestaje się nagle śmiać. Sami nagle zaczynają uciekać przed rozjuszonymi zwierzętami. ♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪ Anthony siedzi w pozycji lotosu na krańcu klifu otoczony przez tęczową aureolę z przezroczysta dłonią na ramieniu. Nagle wpada na niego Brian i oboje strąceni przez niego lecą w dół niewielkiego klifu poprzez wodospad w dół rzeki. Przez moment widać czerwone ślepia u ekologa przy upadku. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Penny chcąc udowodnić, że da sobie radę próbuje przedostać się na czworaka na drugą stronę rzeki przez kłodę. Panowie nagle spadają prosto na nią łamiąc pieniek i wspólnie wpadając do strumienia. '' '♪Everything to prove, nothing in my way♪''' Kawałek pieńka szybko turla się w stronę obozowiska uderzając o wychodek bujając nim przez moment. Evan trzaska wściekle drzwiami wychodząc z przemyconą konsolę i swądem od klozetu wylanym na sobie przez uderzenie. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Na obozowisku Liberty niesie ze sobą dziwnie wyglądające ciasto z widocznymi kawałkami paznokci odkładając je na stoliku dla swojego tajemniczego adoratora. W międzyczasie wyciąga przeterminowanego kebaba pochłaniając go na raz robiąc się od razu zielona z obrzydzenia. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Na tym samym obozowisku po drugiej stronie stołu Masaya siłuje się razem z Arthurem, który triumfuje. Rozżalona i wściekła chce mu posłać cios brzuch, gdzie ten unika a ona się wywala. Pomaga jej jednak wstać licząc na kolejną rundę. Chwyta za jego dłoń rzucając go natychmiast o ziemię. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na niewielkim piaskowym wniesieniu przy plaży Sally siedzi spokojnie szkicując wymyśloną historyjkę z zawodnikami z tego sezonu po chwili zostając uszczypnięta przez kraba oraz uderzona przez tego samego orła okrążającego wyspę kiedy nagle wstała przez ścisk szczypiec. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Kamera gwałtownie sunie w stronę Dantego przybierającego różne pozy, obracającego się rytmicznie gwałtownie zatrzymującego się z sercem ułożonych w dłoniach. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Nieoczekiwanie wyskakuje masa innych kamer i aparatów jakby je przyciągał. Nagle spada na niego słup wody. Tori z Buckym w swoim centrum dowodzenia śmieją się przybijając sobie piątkę ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ Kamera pokazuje siedzącą Charity oraz Joshuę kończącego śmieszny żart, po czym wymieniają się uśmiechami oraz czymś więcej. Pomiędzy nich wpycha się Rachel chcąc być blisko niego nieco psując nastrój. Widok oddala się ukazując wszystkich przy ognisku z piankami na kijach. '' '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa drewnianą tabliczkę z logiem: Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów z wyrytymi głowami finalistów poprzednich sezonów oraz wielu innych poprzednich uczestników z nakreślonymi iksami na ich twarzach Chatka Zwycięzców, Salon 100px Ponieważ był to dzień wolny większość spędzała dzień nad tym co lubiła. W salonie William popijając kawę czytał sobie jedną z wybranych książek. Nie była ona w jego guście lecz wolał to od zadawania się z pozostałymi. Przy wzięciu kolejnego łyka skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. William: Bleh... Przetarł natychmiast usta serwetką. William: Okropieństwo... Odsunął na drugi koniec gdzie siedziała Liberty nieco krępująco przyglądając się mu. Próbował '' ignorować jej obecność. '''William:' O co ci chodzi obrzydliwa kobieto? Liberty: To moja nowa ksywka tak? Wciąż nie taka zła. Mheyah. Zadowolona ścisnęła się za brzuch przykulając się. William: Nie możesz sobie darować tych dziwkarskich póz? Liberty: 'Yes! Talk more dirty to me daddy! ''Nie próbował nawet tego skomentować tylko posłał jednoznaczne spojrzenie. '''Liberty: '''Do sedna tak no dobra! No więc panie nie dam sobie wepchnąć. Skoro inni są zajęci sobą ta zajebista zajebistość proponuje ci całkiem niezły deal! '''William: Którym jest? Liberty: Sojusz z najzajebistrzą dziewczyną tutaj. Wybuchnął śmiechem wytrącając książkę z dłoni. William: Naprawdę, dawno nikt mnie nie rozbawił. Sądzisz, że naprawdę przystanę na jakąkolwiek współpracę z tobą? Liberty: 'Lubię dobry shit ale nie zdzierżę głupoty. Debilem chyba nie jesteś? ''Zarechotała wystawiając na pożegnanie piersi przed nos. Niezadowolony próbował ja odtrącić na bok. '''Liberty: Zobaczysz, że nikt inny ci takiego oferty nie da. Ba! Jeszcze za free. Kiedyś z góry spadniemy! William: Naprawdę musisz kpić. <'Liberty: '''Hah! Nie odrzucił od razu mojej propozycji. Chłopak wie czego chce i Liberty like it. Ahahaha! Potrzeba jednak jeszcze jednego karaczana by kogoś większością się pozbyć. Już mi nie żal tego wyruchania kogoś. Ahahaha!> <'William:' Ciężko się przyznać. *wymownie spojrzał na bok* Tchh... Jej osobowość pozostawia wiele do życzenia, ale jest silnym indywiduum. Głosy są tutaj na wagę złotę. Odrzucenie tego od razu bez rozważenie korzyści byłoby totalną głupotą.> Polana Przegranych, Południowy Brzeg Rzeki 100px100px ''W tym samym czasie Dante wraz z Sally właśnie uzupełniali zapas wody. Sam Joshua był chwilę z nimi ale miał inne zadanie. Oni zajęli się napełnianiem butelek z wodą nie przejmując się zbytnio nim. Dziewczyna wydawała się lekko zamyślona i rozkojarzona. Dante: Sally darling? Wszystko w porządku? Sally: 'Tak... ''Rozkojarzona lekko rozlała wodę. Ten złapał i pomógł jej. '''Dante: '''Nie brzmiało to przekonująco. Powiedz co się dzieje? '''Sally: '''W nocy wydawało mi się, ze widziałam coś albo kogoś na drzewie. To chyba był Vergil. No i... '''Dante: Czujesz się winna z powodu Penny? Sally: '''Tak, ale jak się domyśliłeś? '''Dante: Od ceremonii widać to w twoich oczach. Wziął od niej butelkę samemu napełniając ją. Dante: Sam mam lekkie wyrzuty. Gdyby jednak znało się prawdę. Ale powiem ci jedno. Chciwość nie jest do końca taka zła, po prostu chcesz jak najlepiej dla siebie. Sally: Przecież... Dante: Darling. *delikatnie złapał ją za ramię* Nie wolno ci się załamywać a tym bardziej obwiniać za decyzje innych. Ważna jesteś ty sama. Odstawił butelkę uśmiechając się formując swój znak rozpoznawczy czyli serce z dłoni. Dante: Just love yourself. Sally: 'Może... ale chciałabym z nim porozmawiać. '''Dante: '''Możemy spróbować. <'Sally: '''Dante ma rację. Nie powinnam się zadręczać. Często już tak się czułam w szkole kiedy próbowałam z kimś porozmawiać o moich zainteresowaniach. *westchnęła* Teraz to nie wydaje się tak straszne.> '''Joshua: Yo dudes! Spójrzcie! Przybiegł do nich również chcąc się przyłożyć do wspólnych poszukiwań. W koszu przywlókł kilka '' dzikich grusz czy jabłek. '''Joshua:' Owocki mam dzisiaj. Sally: '''Yay! Coś poza jagodami i malinami. '''Dante: Ale przydałoby się jakieś mięso czy coś. Dieta okej, głodówka niezbyt. Joshua: No dude sam czuję jakbym nie był w formie. Dante: 'Powinniśmy powoli jednak wracać do nich. Długo każemy im i tak czekać. ''Kiwnęli zgodnie z głowami. Sally dołożyła do kosza wypełnione wodą butelki po czym wspólnie '' trójką ruszyli w stronę polany. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że byli przez kogoś obserwowani. Bardziej jedna osoba. Wściekła na ich widok Rachel swoimi paznokciami wbijała się w korę drzewa niczym nóż w masło. Chatka Zwycięzców, Wspólne Łazienki 100px ''W tym samym czasie w łazienkach Brian wraz z Katleyą wspólnie je ogarniali. Choć nie były zaniedbane chciał spędzić chwilę z dziewczyną. Wydawał się jednak nieco przygnębiony czymś. '''Brian: '''Dzięki, że dzisiaj ponownie ze mną spędzasz czas. '''Katleya: '''Ależ nie ma sprawy. To moja powinność by cię w tym czasie zająć w nieco rozrywkowy sposób. '''Brian: Wiesz, nie chciałem byś mnie zabawiała czy coś. Katleya: Jednak czuję, że się smucisz. Nie mogę pozostać obojętna. To mój obowiązek jako służąca tej drużyny. Brian: Uhm? Ale... Poczuł się zdezorientowany jej zachowaniem. Zajął się dalej przecieraniem umywalki. Katleya: Spójrz więc Brian. Brian: Posłuchaj ja... Nie zdążył skończyć, gdy Katleya ukazała mu swój niesamowity talent żonglerki połączony z '' balansem. Ewidentnie chciała udobruchać chłopaka. '''Brian:' Perfekcyjnie! Ale naprawdę ja tylko chciałem posprzątać. Katleya: Wszystko co się robi trzeba robić z pasją. Takie mam zdanie. <'Brian: '*siedział lekko spięty* No to ja zazwyczaj przyprawiam ludzi o pierwsze złe wrażenie. *wodził wzrokiem* Pierwszy raz mi to się zdarza. No i nie wkurzyłem się jak żonglowała w trakcie sprzątania. Huh?> Brian: Katleya, mogę o coś spytać? Katleya: Ależ naturalnie. Brian: '''Ja!? Nie! Nic z tych rzeczy. *nerwowo poczochrał swoje włosy* Nie przepadam za przemocą w każdej formie, nie mam jednak urazy. '''Katleya: '''Rozumiem. Lecz jeśli jednak zmienisz co do tego zdanie wiedz, że jestem gotowa. '''Brian: Heh... *dalej niezręcznie drapał się po włosach* Katleya: Zauważyłam dość częste drapanie. Czyżby... Brian: 'Nie! To nic, po prostu kontynuujmy sprzątanie! ''Wstał po czym ruszył do schowka po dodatkowe środki oraz ścierki. Sama Katleya spoglądała z '' lekko widocznym uśmiechem. Katleya podeszła do drzwi otwierając je. '''Katleya: '''Możesz do nas dołączyć. ''Stał przed nią równie zakłopotany Vergil. '''Vergil: Może. Vergil? Katleya: '''Oczywiście. Śmiało możesz dołączyć. Racja Brian? '''Brian: Im więcej sprząta ten świat tym lepiej! Vergil: Przyjaciele... Miał zaszklone oczy, co widocznie potrzebował. Dobrej atmosfery do spędzenia czasu. Od razu '' dołączył do ich dwójki. Polana Przegranych, Zachodni Las 100px ''W międzyczasie Arthur ogarniał obozowisko sprawdzając zastawione sidła na dzikie zwierzęta. '' ''Poprawiał właśnie jedno z nich. Zauważył kilka przelatujących ptaków czy owadów jednak ciągle '' go to trapiło. '''Arthur:' Jestem dość zaskoczony. Pociągnął mocno za zawias by się nie rozpadło. Arthur: '''Żadne dzikie zwierzęta do tej pory nas nie zaatakowało. ''Rozmyślił się na moment. Niby wyspa była zatopiona ale jednak jakieś zwierzęta powinny mimo '' wszystko tutaj być. '''Arthur: '''Coś chyba źle nas poinformowała prowadząca. '''Charity: Szkoda, chciałabym natrafić na jakiegoś futrzaka. Co do zwierząt to tutaj masz przykład leniwca. Wydała się przy tym niezadowolona. Liczyła na jakieś spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z jakimś '' dzikim okazem. Zajęła się jednak sprawdzaniem krzywo spoglądając od czasu do czasu na Masayę, która również pomagała. '''Masaya: '''Masz coś to mów! '''Charity:' O co ci chodzi? *zaśmiała się kpiąco* Oh! Leniwiec, tak. Udajesz teraz użyteczną a do tej pory nic nie robiłaś. Masaya: 'Ty... ''Wściekle zaciskała pięść spoglądając się na nią co jeszcze bardziej drażniło sportsmenkę. '''Masaya: Nie pierwszy raz widzę to spojrzenie. Charity: Zdecyduj się na jedno to raz. Po drugie denerwujesz mnie. Pieprzysz głupoty a dopiero teraz nam pomagasz w czymkolwiek? Masaya: I że niby co? Przeszkadza ci to? Charity: Bardzo! Taka tępa, że nie wie czego chce. Masaya: Powiedz to jeszcze raz prosto w twarz. Podeszła szarpiąc ją za koszulę przyciągając do siebie. Dziewczyna wyraźnie się wystraszyła. '' Widząc to musiał zareagować. '''Masaya: '''MÓW! '''Arthur: '''Woah! *nagle zeskoczył wbijając się między nie* Nie bijcie się. '''Masaya: '''Sama się prosi o gonga w twarz. '''Arthur: '''Pomyśl o konsekwencjach. Nie chcesz wylecieć prawda? Nie przez taki głupi komentarz. ''Warknęła puszczając ją. Przerażona nagle odsunęła się w tył. Charity: 'Te kundle są lojalniejsze i bardziej zdecydowane niż ty kiedykolwiek dla kogoś tutaj będziesz. '''Arthur: '''Daj spokój!!! ''Spojrzał się na nią błagalnie przekręcając głową, by nie kontynuowała tego tematu. Instynktownie złapał się za nos masując, robiąc tak kiedy się zastanawia i próbuje zebrać myśli. Sama Masaya zajęła się jak gdyby nic swoją robotą co miała wykonać. <'''Masaya: Teraz to mnie wkurzyła. Zrobię jej, zrobię jej na złość i nie będę poddawała się choćby nie wiem co. *zacisnęła pięści* Dobry cios w pysk by jednak się jej za to przydał. Gorsze już obelgi i tak słyszałam, wciąż... Popełniłam parę błędów więc co? Mam ich teraz żałować!?> <'Charity: '''Po cholerę się wtrącał! Walnęłaby i wywaliła by siebie. Po co w ogóle z kimkolwiek tutaj się zaprzyjaźniać skoro całą tą znajomość szlak trafi. Muszę udawać użyteczną, bo jednak tkwimy na tym drugim miejscu. *rolnęła nieco wściekle oczami* Potrzeba mi będzie paru sesji yogi.> Polana Przegranych, Główny Obóz 100px ''Nieoczekiwanie podczas nieobecności całej drużyny Ptaków ktoś postanowił złożyć im wizytę. '' Rozejrzał się bacznie nie dostrzegając nikogo. '''Anthony: '''Tutaj więc matka natura nakazała mi przybyć. ''Rozglądał się po obozowisku wysuwając ręce ku górze pozwalając je owiać dość silnemu powiewowi. Anthony: 'W rzeczy samej czas... ''Przez moment jego ślepia stały się ciemniejsze jakby dostał nagle jakiegoś fanatycznego napadu. '''Anthony: Na dzisiejsze oczyszczenie. Mam rację? Spojrzał się w stronę dużego, groźnego niedźwiedzia którego jakimś tajemniczym sposobem '' sprowadził za sobą. Kazał mu ruszyć do ataku. Po wykonanej robocie dał mu gest by ten uciekł jak najdalej. <'Anthony:' Nie wiedzą do czego jestem zdolny. Prawda kapitanie misiu? *zaczął drapać niedźwiedzia będącego z nim razem w pokoju zwierzeń.* Dawno Matka Natura nakazała nam to zrobić. > 100px ''Spokojni o zabezpieczenie zapasów spokojnie wracali sobie pogadując przy okazji. Wciąż nieco rozdrażniona Rachel śledziła ich kryjąc się od drzewa do drzewa. Dante: '''Naprawdę nieźle ziom. '''Joshua: No nie? Szkoda, że dudes zdjęcia z rekinem nie zrobili. Sally: '''To lepiej, że tylko zdjęcia... te to mają kły. '''Joshua: Hah! Racja. Powoli wyłaniali się na ich polanę. Joshua: '''Dudes jesteśmy i... woah? ''Rozejrzał się po obozie. Całe ich obozowisko było zdewastowane. Kamienie od ogniska jak i samo '' ognisko porozrzucanie '''Sally: O nie... cały obóz? Joshua: Wygląda jakby przeszedł tutaj huragan. Tutaj są też huragany? Podszedł i spoglądał na rozrzucone rzeczy. Dante: Nie... niemożliwe? Huraganów chyba tutaj nie ma? Odpowiedział na pytanie Joshuy, który zbierał kawałki porozrzucanych rzeczy. Dante: To musiał być ktoś z Szopów albo nieobecnych? Sally: 'Kto dokładnie? '''Dante: '''Wolałbym nie plotkować ale obie niezbyt przepadają za sobą nawzajem. Może to... '''Charity: '''Mówisz? ''Słysząc ją wzdrygnął oglądając się za plecami. 'Dante: '''Charity... heh? Niezręcznie dość. <'Dante: Heh... *nerwowo gładził się po policzku* Lubię słuchać plotek i nowinki, ale trochę niezręcznie się czuję obgadując tak za plecami. Trzeba jednak przyznać. Atmosfera miedzy Masayą i Charity widocznie popsuła się w poprzednim zadaniu.> Jak na zawołanie również wrócili ze swojego obchodu. Dziewczyna nerwowo spoglądała na rozgarbiarz. Charity: 'CO TU SIĘ STAŁO!? '''Masaya: 'Ślepa jesteś!? Ktoś napadł na obóz! '''Charity: '''Moje rzeczy!?!? KTOŚ RUSZAŁ MOJE RZECZY!? Mam dość... Po prostu nie... '''Dante: '''Yup. Ta reakcja to wyklucza. '''Charity: '''Wy żeście to zrobili!? '''Sally: Spokojnie, też jesteśmy zaskoczeni. Wróciliśmy też przed chwilą z zapasami. Masaya: Przebrzydłe Szopy. Zwycięstwo im nie starcza!? Charity: Mam to gdzieś! Moje rzeczy! Masaya musiała odejść pobyć chwilę sama na bok. Sally kucnęła zaczynając ogarniać z Dantem. Sam '' Arthur westchnął kierując się do zapasów. '''Arthur:' Wydzielcie jedzenie. Musimy mieć jakiekolwiek siły na zadanie. Nie chciał jednak dalej brnąć w ich konflikt i przejął wydzielanie porcji zebranych od nich. '' Sama Charity nerwowo sprawdzała swoje rzeczy ciągle buzując się z nagromadzanej wściekłości. <'Charity: Urwę jajca temu komuś! *nerwowo w kadrze pokazuje podarte koszulki* Specjalnie wyciągnęłam ze swoich rzeczy na przebranie po łażeniu w lesie i co mnie spotyka!? Poszarpane! Nie były drogie, ale były MOJE!> Długo niestety nie mógł spędzić. Po chwili rozległo się wołanie Tori przez głośniki by wszyscy zebrali się na głównym placu przed chatką. Główny Plac, Pierwsza Część Wyzwania 100px100px Wieczorem przez głośniki Tori wezwała obie drużyny by zebrały się na głównym placu, gdzie znajdowała się chatka zwycięskiej drużyny oraz szopy. Na potrzeby zadania kredą zostały wykreślone cztery pozycje startowe. '''Tori: I jak tam wasz dzień wolny? Joshua: Obóz w ruinie, nie cool atmosfera... kiepsko dude Tori. Wyciągnął ręce rozciągając się nieco. Arthur: '''Naprawdę jednak chciałbym mieć dach na głową i nieco odpoczynku. '''Tori: No nie powodzi się wam Ptaszki. Znaleźliście jednak siłę by przyjść wszyscy to się ceni. Z drugiej strony. Spojrzała na stronę drużyny która w tym momencie zrównała się z liczebnością. Tori: Szopy? Zauważyłam brak dwóch osób? Co się dzieje? Nikt do końca nie wiedział co się dzieje. Brian nagle wstał. Brian: No więc... Z nerwów nieco bezgłośnie przyklaskiwał. Brian: No... 100px Krótko po tym jak skończyli trójką byli gotowi do wyjścia. Mieli się zebrać przy placu. Vergil: '''Dziękuję. Przyjaciele. '''Katleya: Do usług Vergil. Potrzebowałeś tego leczenia po wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Złożyła ręce lekko się uśmiechając. Katleya: Było miło. Co powiecie na filiżankę herbaty? Oboje zgodnie kiwnęli głowami w stronę kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Przypadkiem jednak '' znajdujący się na końcu Brian nagle stracił równowagę. '''Brian: '''Woah!? ''Miał się wywalić i niepostrzeżenie Katleya błyskawicznie pomogła mu złapać balans. Wytrącony '' Brian instynktownie zaraz jej przywalił w brzuch. 100px100px '''Brian:' Dlatego Vergil został by pomóc Katleyi się ogarnąć. Tori: Nieładnie, oj nieładnie. Niezadowalająco przekręciła głową. Tori: Tak pobić dziewczynę? Charity: To jest problem!? Ktoś zniszczył nam obóz! Ktoś z nich! William: '''Jak śmiesz pokazywać na mnie. '''Charity: Będę pokazywała na kogo chce! Brian: '''Niechcący to było no! '''Liberty: Niechcący to można wpaść na słup i dostać kopa od wystającego kabla. Evan: '''Aż muszę spytać. Tobie się to przytrafiło? '''Liberty: Nie widać jak świecę swoim boskim światłem!? Normalnie sama dla siebie elektrownią jestem! Ahahaha! Charity: 'Nie ignorować mnie! Kto z WAS do cholery!? ''Na moment powstało małe zamieszanie do którego włączyła się nawet Tori. Bucky i kilka innych '' osób jedynie biernie się temu przysłuchiwało. <'Rachel: 'Jedyna osoba, która mogła mnie zbić to matka i Joshua. Raz przypadkiem też mi tak zrobił przy wyjściu. Warto było dać się walnąć frontowymi drzwiami by się mną zajmował w ramach kary. Musiał, nie to że chciałam. Wcale mnie nie obchodziła jego obecność! No i tak, ta Liberty jest dziwna co nie?> ''Trzeba było jednak to zakończyć i po drobnej interwencji współprowadzącego pomocnika jakoś udało się nieco uspokoić. '''Tori: '''Jako normalny człowiek zignoruję cię Liberty oraz Charity a jako dobra prowadząca powiem, że nie będzie kary za ich nieobecność. Do zadania potrzeba mi dwóch ochotników. '''Masaya: Słyszałaś? *wyszczerzyła się* Tak trzeba! Charity: '''Pewnie, bądź teraz taką Matką Teresą tej drużyny i uratuj nas od kolejnej przegranej. '''Joshua: Lol, luz chicks... Poczuł się niekomfortowo z jakiś powodów. Charity: '''Jak mam być wyluzowana!? Ktoś lub coś zniszczyło moje rzeczy!? I nie lubię jej! '''Masaya: Powtarzasz się. Tori: '''Halo! *pstryknęła* ochotnicy? A co do tej sprawy nie mam zamiaru wam nic mówić. Ostrzegałam, zwierzęta. Trzeba było lepiej zabezpieczyć teren. '''William: '''Skoro już skończyliście rozmawiać to chcę się zgłosić do tego wyzwania w swoim własnym imieniu. ''Zgłosił się głównie dlatego, że nie chciał przysiąść na gruncie jak większość pozostałych '' zawodników. '''Tori: Mamy pierwszego strzelca. Tak, to będzie pojedynek strzelecki. Wskazała na Bucky`ego z przygotowanymi na tacy rewolwerami. Dla bezpieczeństwa wymieniona '' naboje na fałszywki, nieprzeszywające ciało ale dające poczucie bólu przy trafieniu. '''William:' Prawdziwe? Tori: Jasne, że nie prawdziwymi nabojami!? Odbiło wam? Zaraz po nim wstał Arthur. Wydał się wyjątkowo pewny siebie po usłyszeniu słowa strzelec. Arthur: Zdecydowanie ja! Trochę zbiło ich to z tropu. Był znacznie podekscytowany niż pozostali, więc nie wtrącali się w '' jego decyzję. '''Sally:' Wygraj dla nas! Dante: Musimy się odbić. William: Halo? A gdzie mojej wiwaty!? Liberty: 'Hmm? Dzisiaj chyba kolejną butelkę sprawdzę jak się spisze w moim otworze. Hueheuheu... ''Evan oraz Rachel natychmiast się odsunęli od niej na bok. '''William: Debilna drużyna... *mruknął do siebie* Tori więc? Jak ma przebiegać pojedynek? Tori: Bardzo prosto. Dostaniecie po parze rewolwerów wraz z pasem. Jak widzicie tam... Wskazała im dłonią na wykreślone dwie czerwone linie startu niedaleko siebie. Tori: Tam staniecie do siebie plecami, wykonacie równo siedem kroków tak na szczęście, obrót i strzelacie. Ten kto ustrzeli przeciwnika pierwszy zyska przewagę dla drużyny w zadaniu głównym. Oboje kiwnęli zgodnie głowami. Dostali pasy do przypięcia z załadowanymi nabojami. Mieli '' dokładnie po dwanaście prób. '''Tori:' Drużyna która wygra będzie mogła wybrać czy będzie rabującymi czy ochroniarzami. Dodatkowo jeden z naszych gości uraczy i wspomoże jedną z drużyn. Szczegóły jednak po zadaniu. Panowie! Spojrzała się w ich stronę. Oboje zakończyli przygotowania. Tori: Zapraszam na linię. Anthony: Odstrzel go! Matka Natura tego pragnie! Brian: W dziesiątkę! William: '''Po czyjej stronie jesteście parszywe Brutusy!? Oboje zresztą nie macie prawa głosów. '''Anthony: Każdego kto odbierze ci nieco ego. Oboje zajęli więc swoje miejsca. Wszyscy pozostali zostali poproszeni o przesunięcie się w tył by czasem nie odebrać. Dwoje strzelców w skupieniu obróciło się plecami czując napięcie. Na znak machnięcia dłoni Tori oboje zaczęli wykonywać wyznaczoną liczbę kroków. Sally: To takie... Dante: '''Ciii.. '''Tori: Ciii.. Uciszali się nawzajem czując narastające napięcie. Przy ostatnim kroku oboje gwałtownie zerwali '' się strasząc większość obecnych. William sięgnął po broń nieco szybciej od Arthura '''William:' Wolno! Oddał strzał niestety ten zdołał zareagować lekko uchylając się ciałem w bok. William: '''Cho... '''Arthur: '''Celniej następnym razem! ''Zanim zdezorientowany pudłem William wystrzelił ponownie Arthur oddał mu strzał. Trafił w dłoń '' wymuszając by opuścił broń. '''William: Ghaah.. Zdezorientowany zamiast chwycić za drugą broń Wystrzelił ponownie trafiając Williama w brzuch, '' którego natychmiast odrzuciło w tył i padł z bólu. Na moment wszyscy zamarli. '''Tori: '''Ptaki wygrywają! <'Dante: Wow! No po prostu wow! To było takie epic. Normalnie za takie pokazówki trzeba płacić a Arthur zafundował nam to za darmo. Ah! Aż chce się go wypytać!> <'''Masaya: Cholera. Ma typ niezłego cela. *wyszczerzyła się* Naprawdę jest miana godnego, uczciwego rywala. Naprawdę szacun!> <'Evan:' Jak będzie strzelanina w terenie to... *wywrócił oczami* zwijam jak najdalej. Serio, kto chciałby grać na takiego typa.> <'Rachel: '''Też mi coś. *przekręciła głową* Joshua zrobiłby to o tysiąć i jeden razy szybciej i lepiej niż on. Nie by to coś znaczyło albo go zachwalam!> '''Tori:' Definitywnie! Ptaki wygrywają! Podeszła unosząc jego dłoń na znak ogłoszenia prawowitego zwycięzcy pojedynku. Ucieszył się '' chowając rewolwer. '''Arthur:' Chyba przesadziłem. *podszedł do Williama* To był niezły pojedynek. Podał mu dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać. Ten odrzucił stając o własnych siłach. Dante: '''Jak! To było amazing! '''Arthur: '''Czy takie amazing. Po prostu matka matka lubiła militaria i trochę się podłapało. *uśmiechnął się nieco speszony* Tyle. '''Liberty: Hah! I kto jest teraz chujkiem kwiczącym z bólu. Tak ty nasza kapitalistyczna nadęta świnko! Ahahaha! Wytykali na Williama, który nagle zamilknął. Tori: 'Zrobimy dwie godziny przerwy. Widzimy się ponownie na placu za całą godzinę. Czy znokautowaniu powrócą do zdrowia? Czy będzie więcej rannych? Czy powoli dochodzimy do etapu prawdziwej konfrontacji! Zostańcie z nami w Zemście Weteranów! 100px100px ''Po dwugodzinnej przerwie ponownie uczestnicy zebrali się na placu głównym do następnego zadania. Tym razem byli wszyscy w komplecie. 'Tori: '''Witam was ponownie widzowie jak i was moi zawodnicy po tej nieco dłuższej przerwie. I jak tam trzymacie się? ''William nie odezwał się nic a nic wydając się obrażony. Nie chciał po prostu przyznać się do porażki i upokorzenia. Sama Katleya również wyglądała już lepiej. '''Katleya: '''Oczywiście. Przepraszam drużyno za moją nie dyspozycyjność. '''Brian: '''Nie przepraszaj! To ja powinienem! '''Katleya: '''Dziękuję, jednak naprawdę nie szukaj dla mnie wymówek. Powinnam być gotowa na każdą sytuację. '''Brian: Obiecuję, to się nie powtórzy! Tori: 'No ja myślę, że się ogarniesz. Wolałabym sama uniknąć ciosu. <'Brian: 'Katleya jest naprawdę miła nie tylko dla mnie ale i dla drużyny. Naprawdę wydaje się być w porządku. Jest godna zaufania. Będę musiał jednak trzymać ją na dystans. Wolałbym jej znowu nie skrzywdzić. Nikogo z nich tak naprawdę.> '''Tori: '''Przedstawię wam teraz dzisiejszych gości. Zaprezentują wam również ekwipunek na drugą część zadania. Pierwszy z nich! '''Pedro: '''To ja! ''Dumnie wyszedł w swoim pasiastym stroju z kartonem w rękach. '''Pedro: '''Wasz przyjazny sąsiad mafiozo Pedro! '''Tori: Hej!? Pedro: Widziałem pojedynek, niezły jesteś. Podszedł do podróżnika poklepując go po ramieniu. Tori: Drugi gość! Poul: '''Daruj sobie, nie będzie mnie przedstawiała kobieta. '''Dante: Seksista, niefajnie darling. Poul: '''Wciąż cię nie wymienili na lepszy model? Bucky powinien cię już sezon temu zastąpić. '''Tori: Zamknij się i ładnie im wręcz z Pedrem akcesoria. Rolnął oczami rzucają pudło na ziemię. Z niego wysypały się chusty oraz niewielki kowbojskie '' czapki w drugim natomiast były stylowe pasiaste fedory wraz z krawatami. '''Pedro:' Niech sami wybiorą. Tori: Uhh... *zdenerwowana spoglądała na nich* Więc moi drodzy uczestnicy. Czeka was walka! Kowboje kontra gansterzy! Oboje zostali wypchnięci nieco do przodu przed stażystów bliżej Tori. Tori: Zwycięska drużyna nie tylko wybierze po której chce być stronie ale też otrzyma na czas zadania strzelby paintballowe. Druga natomiast będzie musiała zadowolić się tymi łatwo pękającymi balonikami z farbą. Spojrzała widząc jak część z nich została zniszczona i farba rozlewała się pod ich nogami. Tori: Na polu naszej gry znajdziecie trzy flagi. Polu czyli za zachód, nieco dalej od polany przegranych. Dwie znajdują się blisko siebie bliżej południa, druga na północy odosobniona. Jedna ze stron będzie obrońcami, druga napastnikami. Broniący flag wygrają kiedy zestrzelą wszystkich przed upływem czasu bądź ochronią flagi. Atakujący wygrają kiedy przejmą wszystkie flagi lub spacyfikują wszystkich obrońców przed upływem czasu. Limit wynosi godzinę. Niezależnie od tego, postrzelenie gościa równa się automatycznej przegranej. Pedro&Poul: Postrzelenia gościa!? Tori: 'Tak! Jeden z was poza pojawieniem się weźmie udział jako pomoc. I tak. ''Wyciągnęła im przez nos kopię ich kontraktu. '''Tori: Umowa to umowa. Wyszczerzyła się chytrze, szczególnie w stronę Poula. <'Rachel:' Kogo on obchodzi! *wyrzuciła ręce w górę* Są inni dużo cenniejsi ludzie, któych nie chcę postrzelić i jego mam na pewno gdzieś nawet jeśli byłby królową Brytanii. Ja tylko chcę, żeby mój przyjaciel Joshua przeszedł dalej.> <'Anthony:' Hmm... Matka Natura kazała mi wyładować frustrację. Powiedz mi więc, czy mam to zrobić ponownie drugi raz? *rozłożył ręce jakby chciał dotknąć niebiosa* Rozumiem! Jeśli taka jest wola moja dobra opiekunko.> Tori: '''Arthurze, jako reprezentant Ptaków wybierz czy chcecie bronić flag czy atakować. '''Arthur: '''Skoro ja mam ostatni głos to... obrona i będziemy mafiozami. '''Tori: Stanowcza decyzja. Arthur: Czy ja wiem. Łatwiej będzie nam bronić no a... Spojrzał się w stronę kowboja. Arthur: Więcej kłopotów nam nie trzeba na głowie. Tori: 'Dobrze więc! Możecie odebrać swoja broń i udać się w stronę waszej polany. Nasi stażyści na pewno już umieścili flagi. Zachodnie Pola Walki (Polana Przegranych& Zachodni Las), Druga część Wyzwania 100px ''Drużyna Ptaków dotarła do miejsca, którego mieli bronić. Mieli zaledwie pięć minut zanim '' rozlegnie się głos syreny zwiastującej nadciągających kowbojów, którzy będą chcieli zdobyć flagi mafiozów i wyeliminować ich. Ich największą przewagą była nie tylko znajomość tych okolic ale lepsze uzbrojenie. '''Arthur: '''Dajmy z siebie wszystko mafiozi! Nie możemy przegrać mając te strzelby! '''Dante: '''I te wspaniałe fedory. '''Pedro: '''Co nie? ''Pstryknął w nią delikatnie podrzucając posyłając błyskotliwy uśmiech w stronę jednej z kamer. '''Dante: Jaki plan kapitanie? Arthur: Myślałem nad tym. Pedro! Jako, że nie mogą cię tknąć wyślemy cię naprzód. Potrzebna nam też specjalna grupa. Charity: Specjalna? Arthur: '''Atakująca, nieduża by w razie zmniejszyć ich siły natarcia. '''Charity: Po prostu chcę ustrzelić ich za zniszczenie obozu. Pewnie siebie pochwyciła za broń ładując kulki z farbą. Arthur: Dobrze. Sally: 'Pedro powinien pójść wtedy z Charity. Ich groźniejsi zawodnicy pójdą pewnie tutaj po te dwie flagi. ''Spojrzeli się na nią nieco zaskoczeni. '''Sally: Sorka, wychodzę przed szereg? Pedro: 'Hmm... spryciula jak mój partner. '''Sally: '''Heh. *odwróciła wzrok* Wątpię. '''Charity: '''Zrobię jak mówisz! Plus nie mam ochoty jej widzieć. ''Skierowała się z nim na wsakazane miejsce. '''Masaya: '''Vice versa. *wystawiła faka na pożegnanie* Ja więc z tobą i chłopaki razem? '''Dante: Pewnie. Naładujcie i bądźcie czujne! Masaya: Wy również. Kiwnęli zgodnie głowami ustalając plan swoich działać. Joshua: 'Um? To ja mam sam bronić. '''Arthur: '''Tak. Pójdziesz sam nad odosobnioną. '''Masaya: '''Ty chyba... ''Słychać było strzał rozpoczynający grę. Joshua pognał natychmiast w stronę odosobnionej flagi. 100px ''Po sygnale od Tori Szopy ruszyły przed siebie podzieleni na grupy mające zdobyć każdą z flag. '' Anthony dość spokojnie przedzierał się przez krzaki prowadząc za sobą nieco niespokojnego Vergila, Evana oraz Rachel. '''Evan: Naprawdę to robimy? Anthony: '''Oczywiście. Wyeliminujemy i zdobędziemy tą jedną flagę i wspomożemy tamtych. '''Vergil: Vergil. Nie. Chcieć. Skrzywdzić. Innych. :( Rachel: '''Mam tak samo! ''Na myśl od razu przyszła jej jedna osoba. Na moment się znowu rozmarzyła o nim i szybko się '' wkurzyła wizualizując Sally czy Charity obok niego. '''Vergil: '''Rachel. Mieć. Szczęście. Przyjaciel. Ciągle. Być. :) '''Rachel: '''Oww to takie miłe. '''Vergil: Rachel. Dobrze. Trzymać. Się. Rachel: '''Naprawdę dziękuję. '''Evan: Ciszej! <'Evan: '''Eh... newbies... *przekręcił głową* Jedyne co ich różnie od noobów to to, że nie znają podstaw gry. Jak nie chcesz oberwać kulą w brzuch to siedź cicho.> ''Chwyciła go za bark lekko wymuszając by kucnął i nie dał się zauważyć. Anthony: Wyczuwam, że to w tamtym kierunku. Evan: No co ty. Szepnął wysuwając głową. Jedna z flag jak doprze przypuścili była odosobniona. Strzegł jej '' zmachany Joshua. 100px ''W tym samym czasie dwie pary pilnowały swoich flag. Sally wraz z Masayą oraz Arthur z Dante. Byli w zasięgu wzroku by w razie czego poinformować ich o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie. Masaya: Nie podoba mi się to. Odparła krążąc nieco nerwowo. Masaya: 'Charity nie można zaufać. No Joshua jest też sam. '''Sally: '''Spokojnie Masaya, musimy być ciepliwi. '''Masaya: '''To nie w moim stylu. ''Przygryzła nerwowo wargę jeszcze chwilę czekając. Musiała jednak zadziałać. Raz już odpuściła i nie mogła zrobić tego po raz drugi. '''Sally: '''A oni nie poszli w złym kierunku? Dobrze chyba? Masaya? Masaya? '''Masaya: Sorka. Nagle przyszykowała broń będąc gotowa do biegu. Masaya: On sam ma niby bronić tej flagi! Nie ma mowy. Sally: 'Cooo? Masaya czekaj! <'Masaya: 'Pomijając nieufność nienawidzę czekać. Wolę działać będąc w centrum akcji. Wyeliminowanie ich będzie lepszą drogą niż czekanie aż sami podejdą. Kto nie ryzykuje ten nie żyje. Poza tym zostawić jedną osobę do obrony? I to Joshuę?> '''Dante: '''Arthur! ''Szepnął do niego zza krzaka widząc jak Masaya nagle się zrywa. Sally próbuje ją przez chwilę '' powstrzymać ale znika. '''Arthur: '''Huh? Co się dzieje? Zaraz... ''Przyszło mu do głowy co się stało. Ruszył natychmiast za nią. '''Arthur: Brońcie z Sally flag! Zawrócę ją. Kiwnęli głowami nie wiedząc do końca co jej nagle strzeliło do głowy. Ten pognał prosto za nią. 100px100px Druga grupa złożona z Briana, Williama, Katleyi oraz Liberty miała zająć się południowymi flagami. Podobnie jak swoich współczłonkowie skradali się po krzakach oraz za drzewami. Katleya: 'Czekaj! ''Natychmiast szarpnęła bronią o spód by strzelił w ziemię. Odepchnęła go też na bok. '''Katleya: '''To Pedro! Nie możemy go zestrzelić. '''Liberty: Cholera. Wiedziałam. Wysłali go na nad. Katleya: '''Musimy coś wymyślić na nich. '''Liberty: To czas na czyściocha. Brian: '''O co ci chodzi!? '''Liberty: '''Rzuć się na niego jako dywersja. Nie możemy go ochlapać ale możemy ogłuszyć jak tego Marcusa wcześniej. '''Katleya: '''Cenna uwaga. Brian liczymy na ciebie! '''Brian: Naprawdę!? To znaczy... Nie chciał tego robić, ale nie mógł jej odmówić. Westchnął wystawiajac się na widok. Pedro: Znalazłem cię! Charity: 'Zestrzel ich! ''Skierował wzrok celując prosto w Briana, który na widok farby zaczął panikować i biec przed '' siebie. <'Brian: 'Nigdy w życiu nie biegałem jak wtedy. Ja uwielbiam głównie czysty, biały kolor. Czerwony nie pasuje mi do stroju a na pewno nie mam zamiaru dać się specjalnie poplamić. Wiecie jak ciężko tutaj porządnie zrobić pranie!? Wiecie!> '''Brian: '''Czemu to musi być las!?!? ''Krzyczał biegając jak oszalały przez las. Nie spostrzegł się kiedy Charrity go złapała w '' zatrzask. '''Charity: '''Mam cię! ''Strzeliła prosto w niego trafiając go w klatę. Nie zabolało go jednak kiesy spostrzegł farbę na swoim świeżo zmienionym ubraniu zemdlał. 'Charity: '''Hah! ''Nie spostrzegła kiedy przyczajony za nim William rzucił w nią farbą. Katleya oraz Liberty '' natychmiast wyszły z ukryć. '''William: '''Ruszajcie dalej, ja go obudzę. Was jeszcze pobije. Zadanie jest ważniejsze. ''Bez komentarza ruszyły dalej. Jedynie on postanowił pozostać jeszcze chwilę. 100px100px Tymczasem przy samotnej fladze Joshua sam pilnował. Rachel nagle odmawiała pójścia dalej. '''Rachel: '''Cholera. Nie mogę. '''Anthony: '''Co się dzieje? '''Rachel: '''To Joshua! On nam pomógł i jestem mu winna przysługę. Nie zestrzelę go. '''Vergil: Joshua. Mieć. Dobre. Serce. :) Rachel: '''EJ!? '''Joshua: Huh? Słyszał jej nagły wyskok. Zauważył ją i wycelował w nią wystrzelając z karabinu. Trafił prosto '' w nią. <'Rachel:' Joshua postrzelił mnie? *wskazała na siebie* Mnie!? *znowu wskazała na siebie* Nie... to był efekt oszołomienia. Musiało mi się pewnie przewidzieć. Joshua nie zrobiłby tego specjalnie.> <'Joshua:' To.... było.... *z uśmiechem i euforią wyrzucił ręce* Ja wrócę do domu muszę moich dude ziomów namówić na paintball czy co to jest. Ekstra uczucie! Wooo!> '''Joshua: '''Rachel!? Atakują!? '''Anthony:' Tak to się kończy! Rzucajcie! Nie chcąc dać się postrzelić zaczęli rzucać balonami w surfera. Zdezorientowany strzelał na '' oślep. Rzucali w jego kierunku unikając strzałów. Vergil pomógł Rachel chowając ją za pieniek po czym zamachnął się z całą siłą rzucając w niego wszystkimi swoimi balonami. Przywalił tak mocno, że odrzuciło go aż do flagi spowijając w farbie. '''Anthony: '''Na przenajświętszą Matkę Naturę!? '''Evan: '''Woah... ''Spojrzeli się wymownie na Vergila, który zarumienił się nieco ze wstydu. Vergil: '''Przepraszam. Vergil. Mieć. Duża. Moc. On. Celować. W. Przyjaciele. '''Anthony: Szybko schowajmy flagę i przygotujmy się. Czuję, że zaraz pójdą po wsparcie. 100px100px Kiedy reszta drużyny ruszyła do przodu William z jakiegoś powodu został w tyle. Przyglądał się Charity całej usmarowanej farbą. William: Mówiłaś o ataku na obóz tak? Charity: Ugh... *wściekle na niego spojrzała* Czego chcesz? Powinieneś lecieć po wygraną! William: Powinienem. Chcę jednak o coś spytać. Niechętnie wstała rozgoryczona po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. William: Stuprocentowej pewności nie mam, lecz przychodzi mi jedna osoba na myśl. Charity: Że niby kto? William: '''Anthony. '''Charity: Ten wasz ekolog? Chcesz po prostu wykorzystać moja wściekłość na was i zrzucić na kogoś. William: '''Bynajmniej. William Prince nie zniszczyłby swojego imienia takim czynem, szukaj winy u tego kto bez przerwy nie przebywa z drużyną 100px100px ''Oboje nerwowo rozglądali się po bokach szukając wrogów skrywających się w zaroślach nie wiedząc co się dzieje. '' '''Sally: '''Czemu zostawili nas samych? '''Dante: Nie mam pojęcia. Słyszeli zbliżające się kroki rywali. Byli dość głośni w swoim biegu. Dante: '''Szykuj się darling. Nadchodzą. ''Oboje wystawili broń celując w miejsce z którego wydobywał się dżwięk. Zaczęli strzelać licząc, '' że trafią ich. Zatrzymał nagle gestem. '''Dante: Poczekaj. Sprawdzę! Wybiegł do przodu chcąc się upewnić. Przez swój insktynkt co do kamer zauważył odbicie jednej z '' nich na drzewie. '''Dante: '''Celuj w korony! '''Liberty:' Dywersja udana! Ahahaha! Rzuciła mu balonem w twarz zanim się zorientował zeskakując. Obróciła go plecami do siebie '' kryjąc się za nim. '''Liberty: '''Dzisiaj ja będę twoją darling! Ahahaha! '''Dante:' Nic nie widzę. Liberty: Spokojnie ja cię poprowadzę. Sally: 'Ah! ''Wystraszyła się natychmiast celując w koronę drzewa. Katleya nagle wyskoczyła i niczym zawodowy '' komandos wylądowała prosto za jej plecami. Przerażona dziewczyna nie mogła zareagować. Cisnęła jej balonem z farbą prosto na plecy wytrącając ją i przechwytując je. '''Katleya: '''Powinność wypełniona sukcesem. ''Delikatnie przysłoniła brzuch wciąż nieco czując uderzenie Briana. '''Liberty: '''Jasna cholera. Jesteś bojową pokojówką czy jak? '''Katleya: Zrobię wszystko dla dobra drużyny. To tyle. Oboje zająknęli rozczarowani a dziewczyny uścisnęły sobie gratulacyjnie dłoń. Nie musiały długo '' czekać. 100px100px ''Na miejscu flagi już nie było. Masaya, która pognała oraz Arthur biegnący za nią nie zdołał jej powstrzymać. Masaya: '''Wiedziałam! '''Anthony: Idą. Wzięli zamachy gotowi do ataku. Arthur: '''Uważaj! Pułapka. ''Wykorzystując swoje dobre oko namierzył natychmiast w krzaki. Zaskoczony Vergil nagle '' wyskoczył. '''Anthony: '''Celujcie na oślep! Nie mogą odebrać nam flagi. ''Zaczęli rzucać. Masaya przysłoniła się swoją bronią unikając bezpośredniego ochlapania. Sam '' Arthur zajął się strzelaniem trafiając w Anthonego oraz Vergila. Sam Evan nie wiedział co robić. '''Evan: Poddaję się! Poddaję! Nagle rozległa się ta sama syrena co przy starcie. Oznaczała koniec rozgrywki. Evan: '''W samą porę. ''Odetchnął z ulgą spoglądając na nieco wijących się z bólu towarzyszy. Strzały z tej broni były '' dość bolesne. '''Vergil: To. Nie. Być. Fajne. :( Podobnie jak pozostali usłyszeli komunikat o powrocie na plac główny. 100px100px Po upływie wyznaczonego czasu wszyscy zostali przyprowadzeni przy wejściu. A przynajmniej gdzie '' się przed chwilą znajdowało. Stażyści właśnie zdejmowali ogrodzenie od przygotowanego terenu. '''Tori:' Podsumujmy więc nasze wyzwanie. Ogłuszony Pedro, oblana farbą Charity, Joshua, Sally, Rachel, Dante. Spojrzała się na jedną z grup. Tori: Po lekkomyślnej interwencji Masayi prawie i ona. Coś pominęłam? Zerknęła na nietkniętego Arthura, Masayę, Liberty, Katleyę oraz Williama. Tori: Choć w stratach bylibyście na równo w mojej ocenie przez liczebność rywali to zakończyliśmy rozgrywkę z powodu przechwycenia flag. Sally: Wiemy... Westchnęła smutno przysiadając. Sally: 'Jak mogłaś Masaya wybiec! Mieliśmy razem bronić. To nie fair wobec drużyny. '''Masaya: '''Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. To nigdy nie będzie dobra drużyna. <'Charity: A więc Masaya zadziałała na własną rękę? Ponownie? Hahaha. Dobrze jej tak. Bałam się tego, że mogę ja odpaść ale jakoś cała niepewność prysnęła. Teraz tylko złapać tego kto nam rozwalił obozowisko.> <'Masaya:' Hmpf. *założyła ręce* Nie widzę w tym nic złego. Arthur pognał za mną, choć nikt jego nie prosił. Trudno! Nie mogłam siedzieć i bezczynnie czekać. Trzeba podjąć to ryzyko nawet w takiej grze. Dwukrotnie niezaryzykowani a i tak nie było więcej do stracenia a do zyskania.> Była widocznie zła na nią. Bardziej jednak przejęła się kolejną porażką. Cała drużyna była '' wyraźnie przybita po trzeciej porażce. '''Tori:' Niestety. Macie czas do wieczora by się ogarnąć. Pozwolę wam ten jeden raz wejść do chatki i skorzystać z łazienki. Spotykamy się ponownie przy ognisku. Odeszła chcąc odeskortować Poula oraz Pedra do ich łodzi. Szybko jednak powierzyła to zadanie Bucky`emu. Wyjątkowo Ptaki mogły skorzystać z łazienek doprowadzając się do porządku. Tak więc zrobili. Ceremonia 100px Późnym wieczorem kiedy wszyscy się ogarnęli nadszedł czas ceremonii. Po oddaniu głosów tradycyjnie wszyscy przegrani uczestnicy - czyli ponownie Ptaki zasiedli na pieńkach. Tori: 'Dzisiejszego wieczoru osoba z największą ilością głosów opuści naszą wyspę. ''Spojrzała się rozczarowana z każdego z osobna. '''Tori: Każdy z was mniej lub bardziej powinien odpaść. Ciężka i smutna atmosfera nie chciała opaść a nawet robiła się gorsza. Nie chcąc przedłużać '' stażysta podał jej tacę z piankami. '''Tori: '''Po sprawdzeniu głosów Arthur oraz Dante są bezpieczni. ''Rzuca im pianki. Dante puścił jej oczko jako podziękowanie a Arthur z ulgą uśmiechnął się. Tori: Cóż został nam Joshua, Sally, Charity oraz Masaya. Wzięła piankę celując pomiędzy czwórką z nich. Pstryknęła w stronę surfera, który chwycił ją. Tori: '''Wszyscy panowie bez głosów dzisiaj. '''Joshua: '''Cool! *pochwycił piankę* Nieżle dudes. '''Sally: Ja też jestem zagrożona? Była spokojna, jednak po tej informacji poczuła zalewajacy ją pot. Charity: 'Nie bój się. Ten czarny paszczur odpa... ''Nim dokończyła ta walnęła ją dość mocno w ramię. '''Tori: Spokojnie Sally, to któraś z tych pań nas opuści. Możesz odetchnąć z ulgą. Rzuca wciąż zaskoczonej dziewczynie piankę. Tori: Dokładniej mówiąc panią, która opuści nas jest... <'Joshua: '''Charity i Masaya są spoko. One umieją pływać i są twarde. *zapisuje imię Sally na kartce*> <'Sally:' Hmm... Jednak ona nam częściej pomagała... No i jeszcze choć jestem z Masayą to mnie zostawiła tam samą... *zapisuje imię Masayi na kartce*> <'Arthur:' Choć uważam, że Charity powinna odpaść to jednak Masaya. Dlaczego? *zapisuje imię Masayi na kartce*> <'Dante:' Wolałbym tego uniknąć, lecz trzeci raz z rzędu. *westchnął* Masaya ma większe zapasy tego co się zwie empatią. No i chcę w nią wierzyć. *zapisuje imię Charity*> <'Masaya:' *wciąż urażona z powodu kolejnej przegranej, bez słowa i z pewnością zapisuje imię Charity na kartce.> <'Charity: Pociągnęłaś się sama na dno. *zapisuje imię Masayi na kartce*> '''Tori: '''Dziewczyna! '''Charity: Powiedz że to ona! Masaya: Nie, bo ona! Charity: Co powód naszej przegranej może jeszcze powiedzieć!? Masaya: '''Jesteś.... '''Tori: '''Dość! *mruknęła* Chciałam rozlużnić atmosferę, ale się nie da. Masaya, Charity jesteś bezpieczna. ''Rzuca piankę w stronę Charity, która siada z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Sama Masaya nieco '' wściekle zaciska pięść. Decyduje się jednak nic nie mówić. '''Tori: Masz chwilę na odebranie swoich rzeczy. Niezadowolona z wyniku musiała przełknąć tą gorycz porażki. Zebrała wszystkie swoje bagaże '' przychodząc na pomost z gotową łodzią oraz zawodnikami znajdującymi się na plaży. '''Masaya:' Jego nie ma? Tori: Bakusia? Musiał zająć się odeskortowaniem gości. *uśmiechnęła się* Trochę to przykre mimo wszystko. Chciałaś dobrze. Masaya: Dobrze? Hah! W tej grze nie poszło mi najlepiej. Przynajmniej nie będę musiała oglądać gęby tej parszywej Charity. Tori: '''Jakiś plus, chcesz coś dodać jeszcze na koniec? '''Masaya: Nie moja gra. Wszystko szło nie po mojej myśli. *zastanowiła się* Jeśli ktoś ma wygrać to tylko Arthur. Jemu głównie należy się szacunek, za próbę ratowania tej mizernej drużyny. Wrzuciła bagaże wsiadając do łodzi. Po chwili ruszyła odpływając w siną dal. Tori: Dobrze powiedziane. Czy ta mizerna drużyna kiedykolwiek wygra jakieś wyzwanie zanim dojdzie do rozłączenia drużyn? Czy Charity weźmie słowa Williama do siebie? Co nasz ekolog i zbereżnica knują? Rachel przestanie żyć złudzeniem a Joshua być w ciemnicy? Czy Katleya wybaczy to Brianowi i będziemy świadkami przyjaźni albo i czegoś więcej między nią a Vergilem? Na te wszystkie pytania otrzymacie odpowiedź w kolejnych odcinkach Zemsty Weteranów! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów - Odcinki